riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alana Hakuda
??? History Childhood Alana redacted was born to redacted and redacted on January 15th, 1974 in Celadon City, Kanto. The family lived a relatively normal life despite their influence, and the girl made a good many friends with her charisma. There is no information on her neighbours at the time. Look into them, scour the city. While in middle school, she got into a group with Patrick Hakuda and Gerald Hikari. The trio were close, but had their moments of trouble from time to time. However, when Cassandra Mikazuki arrived in the school, tensions seemed to rise every so often, with Patrick and Gerald constantly getting into fights that Alana had to try and stop with Cassandra's help. Otherwise, things were relatively quiet during her school years. The girl took piano lessons many times, and did normal things most of the time. Adulthood After Alana graduated from her high school in Celadon City, her and Patrick accepted an invitation to a university in Unova. It had been her dream school for a long while, and the woman was ecstatic when she got in. They quickly found an apartment in Accumula Town where they could stay even during the downtime from school. A year into their courses Patrick and Alana got married, and their first child was born the year after. Once their studies were finished, they moved into a bigger house in Accumula, while her and Patrick looked around for jobs. While on a family vacation in Undella town, she had her second child, Jessica. The next year, the family grew to include their last child, and all seemed to be going well for the family. Three years later, in a tragic accident while visiting Azalea Town in Johto, Alistair wandered into Union Cave with two friends. A sudden cave-in blocked off his path out, and despite the best efforts of the rescue crews, Alistair was labeled missing and presumed dead. Alana and Patrick were devastated for a long while, and Jessica continually insisted for weeks that he was still alive. Despite that, everyone simply moved on with their lives, eventually forgetting about the missing Alistair. Years later, as Jessica was entering high school, the family moved to Johto so that she could finish high school with her friends. However, Alana noted that when they moved back tensions between Patrick and Gerald were raised even further, despite no real provoking from either side. The woman tried to lower the tension a few times, but recognized that it might be impossible to get rid of any of the bad blood between the two. A few months before Jessica's sixteenth birthday, a raid apparently instigated by Team Liberty caused the family house in Goldenrod to be destroyed with Jessica still inside. As a result, the grieving family moved back to Undella Town and began to live in their summer home full time. Death On the night of Ray's fourteenth birthday(July 11, 2013), Alana and Patrick Hakuda were visited by a mysterious stranger while Ray was staying over at a friend's house. From the reports of the neighbours, the couple were dancing before some shots were fired through the window. The house was sent up in flames not long after, and some witnesses thought they saw a tall hooded man waking away from the house. After the emergency response team was called to the scene and the fire was put out, the bodies were checked. They were unrecognizable from being burned and shot, but the descriptions of their height and clothing matched reports from earlier that day. There were no suspects found in their deaths, but it was ruled an arson murder. Their true killer was found to be Gerald, and the cause was redacted. Appearance Alana had red hair and brown eyes. As a young girl, she would constantly wear her hair in pigtails, but as she grew older switched over to braids. Close to her death, she wore her hair in a ponytail, claiming it made her look cuter. Her outfit as a child consisted of many cutesy dresses and bows and ribbons. When she got older, however, she switched to more practical outfits, though with some cute touches even still. She wore formal outfits every so often, however, claiming they were needed for her business meetings. When she died, however, she was oddly found in a ballgown. Personality As a child Alana was overly naive and ditzy, acting as if her imaginary world was in fact real. She was extremely friendly and helped anyone she could, even if it was just her imagining she was helping people. She was a popular child among her family's friends, and her bubbliness gained her many close friends at school. As she grew older her personality remained rather intact, but a lot more practical and easy-going. She was very tough to anger, even though Patrick and Gerald's fights sometimes crossed that line. She typically preferred to talk things over before resorting to a fight if she could, unless it was absolutely necessary from the get-go. Alana was not afraid to say what she thought to anyone, especially her children - but was still kind and fair about it. She had a tendency to mix up metaphors from time to time, but grew to understand them better by the time of her death. Alana was rather fond of sweet things for a while, though her husband beat her in that department every time. She played the piano as a hobby in her free time, and was especially interested in the Pokemon Musicals because of that. She was rather organized even up until her death, and constantly had an idea of where something could be - but if something wasn't where she had left it, she sometimes got anxious about it. She sometimes could be secretive with her family, known to keep details about her work from her children. She was once seen to bounce back from bad emotional states from time to time, however it is possible that she had in fact just been masking them. Pokemon Not available, file classified. Trivia *Alana and Patrick have only appeared as cameos in the backstories, due to having died three years before the RPG started. **That was actually a red herring - they managed to fake their deaths with Plasma's assistance, due to Gerald's interference making it impossible to continue their work otherwise. *They are the only set of parents to have entirely died before appearing - Gerald and Cassie were both actually alive, and the Llyans were never even presumed dead. **Another red herring, they were also alive, but their original identities had died for the purpose of their cover. Category:Team Plasma Members